


A Game of Cat and Mouse

by GunRoswall



Category: Original Work, Uber Fiction
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership claim exists only for the storyline by the writer.</p><p>Fair warning:<br/>Sex between women will ensue in the story.<br/>If this cup of tea is not to your liking, please feel free to place your order somewhere else ;)</p><p>Premise:<br/>Private sleuth Emma James gets a little more than she bargained for while tracking down a suspect in a game of cat and mouse.<br/>Who ends up playing the cat and who becomes the mouse when the tables are turned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keeping a watchful eye

It had been a long two days tracking down the target, but all the hard work and tips had finally paid off. All the leads had guided her to this place, an establishment of unknown purpose and well hidden from the main streets with a private entrance way leading inside. Keeping an eye on the place before deciding her next move, Emma had noticed a few people going in and out of the building. The main entrance was guarded by a doorman, making it more difficult to get in.

Emma decided her next move was to casually walk into the place and if possible, take a position and wait for the target to arrive. Entering the foyer, which was much larger than one could have imagined from the outside, Emma had given the doorman a rather large tip, hoping to avoid further questions whether she belonged there or not. She was permitted entrance without any kind of hassle.

The inside decor was elegant yet modern. A reception desk stood on the left hand side, currently unoccupied by personnel. The lighting was dimmer than one would have expected and it made it more difficult for Emma to detect anyone from a distance. Emma was not quite sure whether she had arrived at a hotel or some other type of service establishment.

She was surveying the surroundings carefully so not to raise any suspicions. So far nothing, no familiar faces could be seen. Either Emma had missed the target or was too early. In any case, she was in for a wait.

She glanced around once more and found a lonesome chair tucked away in a corner.

'Nice' Emma thought and headed for the seat.

She sat down and browsed around the magazines and newspapers on the near by table and made her pick. Emma settled in her chair and started reading, or at least, that is what it appeared like for any onlooker. She was prepared for a long wait if necessary...

  
*******

_Exactly two weeks ago, a leggy blond with a a southern drawl had dropped by Emma's office and commissioned an assignment. She introduced herself as Leanna Baker, though Emma doubted it was her real name. In this business, no one really used their real names. Even Emma James was a made up name for the benefit of her current job as a private detective; catchy, short and to the point._

_But, it had been a little slow lately, so Emma had been more than happy to take this case. Despite the premise being seemingly sketchy and there was not a lot to go on with apart from a few leads and a blurred photograph to accompany it._

_After her client had told Emma what the job was, Emma had immediately suspected there was more behind than a search for a long lost family member or missing piece of jewelry. The story she had heard reminded more of a romance gone bad than anything else. But beggars could not be choosers and her client was willing to pay a substantial compensation for services rendered. Emma was not about to turn such a good deal down._

  
*******

Emma must have dozed off and was woken by an unusually loud argument, at least it seemed unusual for this establishment. The overall ambiance was laid back, low key and quiet. Emma squinted her eyes to get a better look at the source of the noise. She spotted an older red headed woman, who was arguing with a young man, something about... footwear?

Emma could not quite make out what they actually were saying since only some of the words were spoken in a raised voice. From what Emma could hear, it seemed the young man had borrowed a pair of high heeled shoes of Red's and returned them with a broken heel.

 _'Well, that's no good,_ ' Emma though, _'You should always return the things you borrow in the same condition you got them in'._

Clearly the young man was in trouble!

Emma rose from seat and stretched her legs. She surveyed the surroundings again, but no change so far. She sighed deeply and started towards the reception when something caught her peripheral vision... A tall dark figure was standing just behind a pillar, which was blocking a clear view. Emma moved a little closer to catch a better glimpse. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Her target had finally arrived.

 

 

_**Like the big cat on the Serengeti hunting for it's pray, or in this case a more domesticated house cat watching out for any mice in the neighborhood, Emma was ready to pounce when the time came.** _


	2. The game is a foot

Emma was casually moving towards where she had spotted her target. The target seemed to be pacing back and forth, deep in a telephone conversation. Emma could hear the low and elegantly husky voice speaking to whom ever was on the other end of the call.

Trying to be as nonchalant as possible so not to attract too much attention and alerting the target unnecessarily of her presence, Emma slowly but surely inched closer and closer.

Being undercover or on the lookout and trying to blend in was not one of Emma's strong suites.  
She had a very nice, well built tall frame and the fact she liked to dress in skin hugging clothes displaying her god given assets, did not help either. Her dark brown hair was kept short and well coiffed and a pair of blue eyes completed the ensemble. But it was too late for a wardrobe change at this point. She just had to hope the overall dark tone of the locale would hide her or at least give a more shadowy appearance.

Emma moved closer and closer to the target. Stopping not to close, but not too far to be able to hear what the target was saying.

 _"Fine, I will do what you ask!"_ the target almost spat the last words into the receiver before hanging up.

Even with an angry tone the voice sounded sexy and appealing, Emma thought. Drifting into naughty thoughts of her target was the last thing Emma should have been doing, but it seemed the target had qualities which easily could put a lesser mind under her spell...

Emma shook her head and pushed all emotions aside and concentrated on her work. Emma was now in a perfect position to monitor her target undetected.

The target walked to the more light desk and greeted the now present clerk with a small 'hello' and a beautiful smile and was immediately rewarded with a counter smile. Emma could clearly see for the first time and she was able to verify, this was indeed the one she had been looking for the past two weeks. Matching the description and the blurred out of focus photograph her client had given her. One probably taken with a mobile phone with not so good a camera and possibly while intoxicated, making the picture out of focus.

But there was no mistake to be made, the target was exactly how her client had described her:

_The Lady in the hat:_

Dressed in all tailored wardrobe. Designer shoes, with stiletto heels adding at least four inches to her height. _'Killer legs, which seemed to go on for ever'_ , Emma thought, her eyes following the trail from ankle to hemline of the shorter than short skirt. She was curvy in the right places and had the face to match. Red painted lips, inviting smile and from what Emma had heard so far, a very sexy voice to complete the ensemble. Her hair was dark with a hint of auburn, tucked up in a neat bun under her brimmed hat. Her age undetermined, almost ageless, but Emma assumed somewhere between forty-five and sixty.

Emma cleared her dry throat again, which seemed to be the trend for her on this case. Well, she was not an automaton, but a feeling human with needs of her own. And boy, could this lady raise feelings!

Clearly Emma's target was a regular patron of what ever this establishment was, from what little interaction Emma could detect between her target and the clerk. A key exchanged hands and Emma's target thanked the clerk and turned to leave. Emma was standing very close, but still in the shadows.

She was not about to loose the target now and started to follow when suddenly something from behind bumped into her. A bell boy with a luggage cart had appeared from nowhere and bumped into Emma hard sending her flying across the floor and landing flat on her stomach, right by her targets feet.

A few gasps could be head from the otherwise silent foyer. Emma could not believe her luck! Less hurt but more angry of her sudden "outing", she cursed silently and started to stumble up. The target was looking at the arrival who had landed at her feet and reached out a helping hand:

"Are you alright?" she spoke to Emma.

Emma took the offered help and managed to get back onto her own two feet in one swell swoop. She straightened herself and gained eye contact with her target.

Emma was staring right into two beautiful green eyes, leaving her speechless. It took a few seconds before she could answer and it seemed her target was getting worried Emma may not be alright after all...

"Yes," Emma cleared her throat "I am fine, thank you for your concern" Emma tried to respond as smoothly as she could muster.

She realized she was still holding the other woman's hand, causing all kinds of localized sensations over her own body. She quickly let go of the grip placing her hand by her side and straightening her posture:

"Thank you for your help" Emma stated one more time. The target nodded and gave Emma a smile.

At this point the clerk and the bell boy had arrived to assess the situation. The clerk asked if Emma needed help and the bell boy was very apologetic about what he had done. Emma told them both she was fine and no apology was needed. The clerk nodded and left with the bell boy, leaving Emma alone with her target. For what ever reason she had not rushed off after Emma had first assured her she was alright, but remained standing there. It seemed Emma was the one under scrutiny this time, being the one assessed...

The target finally spoke and with a hint of flirt in her eyes and voice she said "Are you sure we have not met before?

Emma was shocked but did not show it. She was sure she had never been close enough to give herself away. To her knowledge, this was the first time she had come face to face with this woman.

It seemed very difficult to keep one's emotions in check around this woman, but Emma managed to muster all her professionalism and with a cool voice and a smile on her face answered:

"Sorry, no, I am sure I would never forget meeting you".

Emma could not believe what she heard coming out from her mouth, rather the way she had said it. Now she was flirting. What was it about this woman...?

"Well, I am sure we will meet again" the target responded. While turning to leave, she flashed one last smile and said "Have a good evening" and on that final note she left. Leaving a very confused and aroused Emma standing there quietly replying "You too".

Emma watched her target walking towards the lifts, her eyes fixated on the gentle sway.

Making sure the coast was clear, Emma started to follow. She reached the lifts just in time to see which floor the target had landed on: number seventeen lit up and the sound of the lift engine had stopped. Emma waited a few moments before pressing the call button. She knew she needed a new plan to locate the targets room, get in and find what she had been paid to do.


	3. Caught in the act

Emma had ventured upstairs to the seventeenth floor. She had planned to search the room to find the missing items as claimed by her client. Bribing the maid had been easy and now dressed in the uniform of a cleaning lady, she was about the enter the room of the target.

Emma was knocking on the door:

"House keeping!" she said and when there was no answer, she entered the room with a master key.

Emma could hear the shower running. Unfortunately the target was home, but Emma did not want the opportunity to slide and decided to have a look around and check the bedroom first, since the living room did not have any kinds of storage units.

Emma had barely started her search, when she heard the keys on the door rattle indicating someone else was entering the room. Emma surveyed the surroundings and looked for a place to hide. Despite the maid's uniform, she did not have any tools of the trade with her and explaining why she was standing in the room doing basically nothing was not an option at this point.

She quickly entered the large walk-in closet of the bedroom and hoped to remain undiscovered.

Emma heard the new arrival walking around. She then heard the bathroom door open and close and muffled voices coming through. What sounded like talking at first, soon turned into more moaning sounds. Emma was wondering as to what to she was a witnessing, a murder?

But soon enough, the moans started to sound more and more of pleasure and Emma could not help but wonder if only she had been that lucky.

Emma peaked through the closet doors and since the shower was still running, it was safe for her to exit. She decided to come back at a better time, when hopefully, there would be no interruptions.

*******

Emma had come to an understanding with the maid after giving her a substantial compensation. She had learned the room next door to be unoccupied and managed to "borrow" it for her investigation. She was sitting in the room listening in to the happenings next door with her devices to learn the best moment to go in an re-search the place.

The target and her guest had kept Emma entertained for a few hours while listening in to their sexual encounter. Emma started to wonder what she was missing since her girlfriend had broken off their relationship several months back and Emma was forced into a dry spell.

After a few hours, things seemed to cool off though and Emma could hear the occupants next door talking about going out. She could clearly hear now the guest voice, which was also female. Now Emma really was envious.

The voices faded and she could hear the door open and close. After a few minutes, Emma decided it was safe for her to move along with her plan and finally get out from there, hopefully with the needed evidence with her.

Emma had once more entered the rooms of her target and started her search. Trying not to draw too much attention to what she was doing, she did not turn on the lights, but rather decided to search with only the torch light. She quickly went through the one drawer in the bedroom and decided to move to the closet next, when quite unexpectedly the outer door to the rooms were opened and lights switched on.

Emma was standing in the middle of the bedroom floor, frozen on her spot. She was afraid to breathe. She heard a voice talking in the other room. It was her target. Emma was hoping the target had come back for something she had forgotten and would leave soon. But how wrong she was.

All of a sudden the lights in the bedroom were turned on and she was almost face to face with The Lady in hat she had bumped into earlier, her target. They were staring at each other for what seemed an eternity, until one of them finally spoke.

"How the hell did you end up in my room?" the target spoke in a low ominous voice.

It took a few moments for Emma to decide whether to tell a straight out lie or come out with the truth. She decided honesty was the best policy.

At this point her best hope was to plead her case and hope the hell the lady did not call the police and get Emma arrested for stalking. She sure did not have a warrant of any kind or any other kind of permission to search these premises. All she had to go on was the word of her client and a few leads really.

"My name is Emma James and I am a private investigator..." Emma started when her target interrupted her and spoke knowingly:

"Let me guess, Leanna sent you?"

Emma looked surprised but hid it: "Yes. I am here to recover some.. items she claims are hers." Emma tried to keep it as simple as possible.

Her target seemed to relax a little and Emma thought she saw a hint of a smile on the other woman's face. There was an awkward silence at first but then her target finally broke it.

"Guess I really shouldn't blame you for doing your job" she retorted and turned to leave. She then turned back and motioned to Emma "Come on, you and I need to have a little talk!"

She stepped to the other room and Emma followed suit. She was not about to make the situation any worse for herself by not following the lady's orders.


	4. All is not what it seems

Emma's host had walked into the living room and motioned for Emma to sit. Emma chose a neutral spot from the couch area and sat down. Her host went to the small bar in the corner, took two glasses and poured from the bottle, which Emma assumed was scotch at least from the looks of the bottle. She then walked to where Emma was sitting, offered a glass to Emma, who took it gladly, and sat herself down.

Emma's target was clearly contemplating on what she was going to tell Emma. After a brief silence and a few encouraging sips from the glass, she started telling the story to Emma.

In the end the story Amanda Parker, which she was now also known to Emma, was quite different from the version Leanna Baxter had told her. It turned out, that Amanda Parker was a quite well off, respected public figure, who unfortunately attracted also the wrong type of people. In this case, a few dinners and nights spent in bed had meant more to Leanna and she could not let go of the fact Amanda did not want to pursue a relationship with her.

Enchantedly listening to Amanda's low voice Emma found her looking at the beautiful woman's face, her eyes, her lips. Getting under the spell again... Quickly reminding herself she was on a case, not a date, she shook all unwanted feelings off and concentrated on the story.

After hearing the full story and waving all the facts, Emma was pretty sure she had been played a fool by her client. Her only excuse had been to take on any case as long as she got paid. Now here she was, trying to salvage what little she could of her own reputation. She was about to crawl and plead if push came to shove to avoid any repercussions.

"Ms Parker, I truly am sorry for any trouble I have caused..." Emma started when once again she was interrupted.

"Please, don't. I know exactly how Leanna could have easily fooled you. After all, she fooled me as well" Ms Parker added.

Emma was waiting to hear more how the timid woman, Leanna, her client, who had come with a sob story had managed to fool a well put together strong woman like Amanda Parker. But Amanda did not let any more secrets out.

"Thank you, I am relieved to hear that" Emma stated.

Ms Parker looked at Emma amused, emptied her glass and let her eyes linger on Emma, maybe a little longer than expected, making Emma's skin warmer than it was supposed to and sending tingling feelings over her body. Amanda moved closer to Emma, close enough for Emma to feel her breath on her skin when Amanda finally spoke

"Now I can see two options on how we can handle this..." Amanda started.

Emma tried very hard not to stutter the words as they came out from her mouth:

"What would those options be?"

"Well," Amanda stepped even closer, "I could call the police and inform of a intruder in my home..." and one step more to be close enough to touch Emma, her voice almost a whisper "Or you could do what ever I want you to do" not a question, a request.

Emma knew exactly which choice was hers. Amanda had an evil smile on her face, she knew Emma was reeled in, hook, line and sinker.

 

_**Emma felt the tables turn, she had become the mouse and Amanda the lioness in this game.** _


	5. Be careful what you wish for

Emma was definitely glad for option two: She was now completely naked in the middle of her target's, no, Amanda's bed. Awaiting for her host to do, well basically what ever she wanted to do to Emma. After all _'Beggars cannot be choosers!'_

Emma was on her knees with her hands tied to the bed post with silken scarves.

Emma was nothing if not flexible when it came to sex, she could be both submissive and aggressive depending on the situation and her bed mate. This time it seemed the former. Amanda seemed to know exactly what she wanted and she was definitely in charge.

Emma looked over her shoulder when Amanda stepped onto the bed. She was fully naked and Emma could not help admiring the firm breasts, curvy hips and long legs of her partner. Amanda moved closer to Emma, bodies almost touching but not quite. Emma's breathing became faster as she waited for more.

Amanda bent over Emma, letting her breasts and very hard nipples run over Emma's back. Emma let out a muffled sound after the initial contact and felt her wetness pooling between her legs. Amanda was clearly on no hurry and her ministrations and touches were painfully slow. Amanda's hands were making circles on Emma's skin. Emma was getting more aroused by the minute and she could feel a cool sweat forming on her skin.

Amanda continued her slow exploration to Emma's body, getting bolder and bolder. Her hands moving all over Emma, catching Emma's breasts. Continuing the same slow yet rhythmic circling motions until she reached Emma's nipples, covering both with two fingers each, she pinched and rubbed the already hard peaks, making more sounds to leave Emma's mouth. Amanda had started kissing Emma's back, her neck and reaching Emma's ears, she tugged on the earlobe.

After the ever so careful exploration, Amanda left the twin peaks and moved her hands in unison over Emma's stomach, over her hips, only lightly gracing the hottest spot before moving away towards Emma's torso again. She continued the exploration with her mouth in unison making Emma feel surrounded and touched by her lover completely.

At this point Emma was hardly thinking anymore, but one thought kept popping to her mind: Beggars can't be choosers, and she was soon about to start begging for release if nothing was forth coming.

As if reading Emma's mind, Amanda moved one hand over Emma's now dripping wet sex. She found the one spot ensured to cause Emma what she needed. Amanda's fingers were moving over Emma's clitoris, flicking, circling and rubbing, making Emma moan out loud. Emma was afraid in the state she was in she was going to fly over the edge way too soon and disappoint her lover.

As if sensing Emma's dilemma, Amanda hastened her ministrations. She was about to let her partner have her quick release now and take her time during the second round. Amanda hastened her speed alternating movements between the small nubbin and slick folds. Emma could see the lightning in her eyes even through closed eyelids. She was so close, her breathing even faster now and body tingling. Then it happened, time stood still for a fraction and Emma's breathing stopped and with a scream she came... hard.

Emma was shaking and panting, her hands clasping the bed frame. Amanda had wrapped herself around Emma and was holding her. When Emma finally caught her bearings, Amanda spoke softly:

"I will release your restraints now"

Despite her situation, Emma felt the restraints had not felt uncomfortable, rather bringing the more to the experience if that was even possible.

Amanda freed Emma and asked her to turn over and remain in a sitting position, leaning against the head board. Amanda looked at Emma, her body and into her eyes, again moving closer and then kissed her. It was the first time. Amanda's kiss was hard and demanding, her tongue darting inside, making its own exploration like her hands had done before. Emma responded as hard as she could muster, but never taking charge of the situation. She was quite enjoying being "the mouse".

After they broke off the kissing, Amanda continued her exploration of her new lover. Trailing down Emma's neck, her breasts, sucking hard on each before trailing down to Emma's stomach.

Amanda had settled herself between Emma's spread legs and continued to kiss and lick her way until she reached Emma's soft wet center. Amanda moved close enough for Emma to feel her breath on Emma's sex, which made her jerk. Amanda laughed and said in a very low voice:

"Come now my dear, this round I would prefer to take it slow" and without another word, she moved her mouth on the throbbing clitoris and started sucking on it. She slowly moved her fingers over the slick wet folds and after a while moved them further towards Emma's opening, teasing around it before finally moving a finger inside of Emma, leaving it there motionless. Emma jerked hard from this action and was afraid once more she was way too ready.

Amanda was very skillful and played her lover like a finely tuned instrument and knew when and how much pressure to apply. She waited for Emma to adjust and settle down before she added another digit and started a rhythmic pumping with her fingers of in and out. Amanda pushed her fingers deeper and deeper with each thrust, coming in contact with the rough spot inside of Emma. Soon enough Amanda felt Emma tighten around her fingers, go completely rigid before she screamed something which sounded like "Oh God.. " and "Amanda" when she came for the second time.

Amanda had felt her own milder release from the pleasure she was causing Emma, but was not yet ready to release her control and simply said to her lover:

"Ready for round three?"

The two some spent the rest of the night making love, taking turns in pleasing each other after Amanda had released her control after the first three rounds.


	6. Back to square one

Emma was back in her office. She was about to deliver the bad news to her client. Delivering sad or bad news to a client was never easy, but Emma had a ritual and a set of tools she used, proven useful in most situations. She placed a bottle of scotch and a box of tissue papers on the desk awaiting for Ms. Baker to arrive at the agreed time.

Emma was looking out the window onto the busy street, when there was a knock on the door. She immediately went to open, greeted her client and guided her in and offered her a seat.

By the looks on Leanne Baker's face, she was already prepared for the worst. This would make Emma's job a lot easier and she would get to the consolation part faster.

*******

Later in the evening, Emma had settled in her favourite reclining chair having a tall glass of wine. She let her mind wander back to the case, concentrating on the more enjoyable parts of the investigation and thinking whether there would be another encounter with The Lady in a hat...

 

  
**_The End... for now._ **

 


End file.
